


Once and Future

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: Le premier et le dernier Noël d'Erik Lehnsherr et Charles Xavier





	Once and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa orgnanisé par le Fof (le Forum Francophone). Joyeux Noël donc à Angelica R ! J'espère que ça te plaira.
> 
> C'est la seule chose que j'aurai publier en français cette année... Mon précédent OS était celui du Secret Santa de l'année dernière. J'ai définitivment le fandom français. Pas bien, pas bien.

**_Le Premier_ **

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Les quatre jeunes sursautèrent d'un même ensemble et tournèrent vers Erik des visages partagés entre la culpabilité et l'inquiétude. Erik leva les yeux au ciel, faisant un effort pour adoucir son expression et ne rien laisser transparaitre de son agacement. Après des mois à vivre les uns sur les autres dans le manoir Xavier, avaient-ils besoin d'être toujours aussi nerveux en sa présence ?

Raven se remit la première de sa surprise. C'était encore celle avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, et elle en tirait une sorte de fierté qu'elle utilisait pour asseoir son autorité sur le reste du groupe. Pas qu'elle ait eu besoin de cela pour dominer cette bande d'idiot.

« Des décorations de Noël, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'en a jamais vu ? »

Ils étaient, de faits, encerclés par une dizaine de cartons vomissant guirlandes à paillettes, boules multicolores et divers accessoires hideux sur le sol du grand salon. Leur intention première était sans doute de faire quelque chose de tout ce plastique, mais pour l'instant, ils semblaient plus occupés à en étaler le plus possible autour d'eux. Pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, sans doute.

Sean, Alex, Darwin et Hank la regardèrent avec admiration, impressionnés par son courage, eux qui étaient plus ou moins incapable de soutenir le regard d'Erik plus de quelques secondes. Erik leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas que la question l'intéressait particulièrement – au fond, les jeunes faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Le chaos qui les suivait partout était le problème de Charles, pas le sien.

Seulement, ils étaient juste trop faciles à persécuter.

« Je suis juif. »

Il serait pardonné pour la satisfaction que lui procurèrent les divers degrés d'horreur et d'embarras visibles sur les cinq visages qui le fixaient avec de yeux de merlans frits. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de source de plaisir et de distraction, il faisait avec ce qu'il avait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu les enfoncer davantage, la rumeur d'une présence effleurant son esprit lui indiqua que Charles était sur le point de mettre fin à son divertissement.

« Ah ! Je vois que vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait. Erik, tu te joins à nous ? »

Évidemment que le télépathe était derrière tout ça. Erik aurait pu parier qu'il était du genre à couvrir sa maison de lumières clignotantes sitôt entré dans le mois de décembre. Les autres essayèrent, sans succès ni discrétion, de communiquer à Charles qu'il avait commis un impair.

« Je leur expliquait justement que Noël ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes traditions », répondit-il avec un sourire plaisant, sachant pertinemment que ce qui avait embarrassé le club des cinq ne déstabiliserait Charles en aucune façon.

De fait, Charles se contenta de sourire plus largement.

« Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout. »

Le boys band toujours assis sur le sol expira un soupir collectif de soulagement, et Erik dut faire l'effort de se retenir de rouler à nouveau des yeux. Charles se moquait de lui en disant qu'ils allaient finir par se retourner tout à fait, le condamnant à ne pouvoir observer que le vide de sa boite crânienne. Parfois, il pouvait être aussi immature que les mutants dont ils avaient la charge.

Erik savait, néanmoins, qu'il en était très loin.

« Le sapin devrait être livré dans la journée. Vous avez carte blanche pour les décorations, tant que vous les mettez à des endroits que d'autres pourront atteindre facilement », dit-il avec un regard d'avertissement envers Raven et Hank, les deux membres du groupes les plus susceptibles d'escalader les meubles et les rampes d'escalier.

Il était souvent difficile de se rappeler que les cinq jeunes n'étaient, au fond, pas si jeune que ça. Pas beaucoup plus jeunes que Charles et Erik, en tout cas. Mais dans leur cas, ce n'est pas le nombre des années qui créaient cette distance entre eux, qui poussait Erik à les considérer presque comme de enfants – ce dont Charles ne manquait pas de se moquer non plus.

Ils avaient juste mené une vie très différente. Pour Erik, cela allait de soi – il n'avait tout simplement pas souvenir d'avoir un jour bénéficié d'une quelconque forme d'insouciance, comme celle qui poussait à cet instant Alex à essayer de fourrer une guirlande dorée dans la bouche de Hank. Si il lui arrivait d'être agacé par cette innocence puérile, voire franchement enragé – elle avait failli coûter la vie à Darwin, quand Shaw était venu les trouver au QG de la CIA – la plupart du temps, il en était plutôt reconnaissant.

Il ne souhaitait sa propre jeunesse à personne.

Dans le cas de Charles, c'était différent. Erik ne savait pas dans quelle mesure son enfance avait été heureuse – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le manoir familial ne contenait, pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger, aucune photo, aucun souvenir renseignant sur la vie qui avait pu y être mené. Charles ne parlait jamais de ses parents – il n'y avait que Raven dans ses quelques anecdotes de jeunesse.

Mais même s'il avait vécu la plus heureuse et la plus confortable des vies possibles, il aurait tout de même l'air infiniment plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il aurait toujours une maturité et une forme de sagesse fatiguée, usée, que les autres n'obtiendraient peut-être jamais.

Puisque Charles, derrière son allure d'étudiant faussement sérieux, derrière sa fortune et ses sourires plein de charme, ses manies de gosse de riche sans souci, avait touché du doigt les esprits de tous ceux qu'il avait un jour croisé.

Erik avait du mal à se le figurer. Ses dons s'étaient manifestés très tôt – plus tôt que la moyenne des mutants qu'ils avaient rencontrés ensemble. Enfant, il n'avait que très peu de maitrise sur sa télépathie. Sur son rayon d'action, sur la profondeur d'âme qu'il pouvait pénétrer, les secrets qu'il pouvait découvrir. Il était même assez remarquable qu'il soit capable de présenter au monde une telle personnalité, affable et sociale, quand il était au fait de tant des pensées les plus intimes de leurs congénères.

Erik ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les êtres humains. Charles ne pouvait s'en faire non plus. C'était sans doute ce qui rendait son idéalisme naïf si agaçant.

Erik s'installa dans un des profonds fauteuils du salon et ouvrit son livre là où il l'avait laissé la veille – ce qui était son plan initial en entrant dans la pièce. Il se considérait comme un solitaire et avait tendance à préférer le silence à l'agitation de la foule, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être mêlé à l'absurdité de ce petit groupe, même de loin. Ils savaient ne pas le déranger quand il partageait ainsi leur espace, ils se contentaient de faire comme si il n'était pas là, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Charles s'appropria le canapé, tasse de thé à la main, et entreprit de coordonner les opérations sans pour autant y prendre part. Un feu brûlait avec persistance dans le grand âtre du salon – Charles avait été très vexé du scepticisme d'Erik quant à sa capacité à allumer un feu de cheminée par lui-même. Au final, Erik avait dû s'en charger.

Il y eut moins de casse que ce qu'il aurait prédit, et surprenamment, certains d'entre eux avait un peu de gout en matière d'esthétique et de décoration.

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas désagréable.

.

« Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous poser une question. »

Erik leva les yeux de son journal pour hausser un sourcil sceptique vers Darwin, qui se tenait bien droit, presque rigide, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Ou tu as juste perdu à la courte-paille.

\- Laissons les détails de côté, le résultat est le même », marmonna le jeune homme. Il avait pris la réponse pour un encouragement puisqu'il s'aventura à entrer dans la cuisine et prendre la chaise en face d'Erik. Celui-ci mis un point d'honneur à se replonger dans le lecture de son journal, bien décidé à le faire travailler dur pour obtenir les réponses que les autres l'avaient envoyé chercher.

Il résolut néanmoins à ne pas le faire marcher plus que de raison – Darwin était encore le moins insupportable du lot.

« Autant jouer franc-jeu. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que l'on peut vous offrir pour Noël.

\- Rien. »

Erik s'attendait à la question, et la réponse était toute trouvée. Le plus dur, il le savait, serait de convaincre Darwin qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas d'autre.

« Oh aller, un petit effort ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

\- Sans façon.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire, c'est juste histoire de marquer le coup.

\- C'est non. »

Il devait au moins reconnaitre cela à Darwin, il était d'une patience remarquable. Il le fallait bien, pour endurer le bavardage constant de Sean et les chamailleries d'Alex et Hank. Raven ne pesait pas directement sur sa tranquillité d'esprit, mais elle avait tendance à encourager les autres, ce qui n'était pas mieux.

« Vous savez, celui qui dit qu'il ne veut rien pour Noël se condamne lui-même à recevoir une babiole médiocre et sans intérêt.

\- Vous pourriez aussi respecter ce que je demande, c'est-à-dire rien.

\- Comme si on pouvait faire ça. »

Erik soupira longuement, avec plus de théâtralité que nécessaire. Derrière son désir de balader un peu le garçon, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre réponse à lui offrir. Que désirait-il ? Rien qui ne pouvait être offert par une bande d'ado attardé dans un délai de deux semaines.

« Je n'ai pas à donner une idée pour chacun de vous, si ? » demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

« Non non. Ce sera un cadeau chacun.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous emmener faire les magasins. »

Darwin haussa les sourcils, et Erik dû regarder ailleurs, embarrassé. C'était une menace en l'air et ils le savaient tous les deux – il avait accepté de les emmener en ville toutes les fois où Charles était venu le trouver avec son numéro de mari déçu pour lui dire que « cela ferait tellement plaisir aux enfants... »

Erik était possiblement très faible devant les demandes de Charles.

« Je ne sais pas… Un livre alors. Quelque chose qui n'a pas été écrit par un américain. »

La bibliothèque de Charles laissait à désirer. Ah, ça, pour les textes scientifiques, il y avait de quoi faire. Pour la littérature… Erik était persuadé qu'on retirerait à Charles son doctorat si ses gouts en matière de fiction venaient à se savoir.

« Tss, je leur avait dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de demander… »

Malgré lui, Erik échappa un petit rire. Il était plutôt prévisible, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, c'est noté. Merci de votre coopération », dit Darwin en se levant, avec l'air satisfait du devoir accompli en bonne et due forme. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir et à le laisser tranquille pourtant, Erik le retint.

« Dis-moi… est-ce que vous savez ce que vous allez offrir à Charles ?

\- Je crois que c'est Hank qui a écopé de cette mission-là… Mais ce sera surement un livre aussi ? Un truc de science ou quoi… »

Sa moue laissait peu de doute sur ce que l'idée lui inspirait. Résolu, Erik tira un stylo d'un tiroir derrière lui et griffonna un titre et un auteur sur un coin de son journal, qu'il plia et découpa avec soin pour le tendre à Darwin.

« Trouvez-lui ça. Pas en version poche. Une édition reliée, quelque chose de bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix, je m'en charge. Ah… pour les autres aussi ? Enfin, je participerai. Si cela vous va. »

Pendant un long et gênant moment de silence, Erik resta le bras tendu vers Darwin, et Darwin resta les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte comme un parfait imbécile. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre et pris le morceau de journal avec un marmonnement qui pouvait s'interpréter comme un remerciement, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Erik se pinça l'arête du nez, et se demanda pourquoi les gens s'infligeaient volontairement de telles complications.

.

Il ne lui vint à l'esprit que le soir en question qu'Erik n'avait, de fait, jamais célébrer Noël.

Le sujet ne l'intéressait aucunement et il n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce qui était censé se passer pour le réveillon. Sa famille ne fréquentait que d'autres familles juives dans son enfance, et ensuite, ah, ça ne lui était même jamais venu à l'esprit. Tout juste remarquait-il en fin d'année les rues se parer de décorations et les magasins de promotions en tout genre – et encore, cela dépendait du pays dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment-là.

Il fut mis à contribution pour la cuisine, comme toujours. Il serait d'ailleurs plus pertinent de dire qu'il s'occupa de la cuisine et mis à contribution le reste de la maisonnée, après que ceux-ci aient essayé une fois de plus de se débrouiller sans lui, et aient démontré une fois de plus leur incompétence totale dans le domaine. La seule qui était d'un tant soit peu d'aide était Moira, invitée pour l'occasion – parce qu'elle pouvait faire la différence entre une cuillère et une louche, elle, et parce qu'elle avait amené le dessert, ce qui faisait toujours un problème en moins.

Le menu avait été composé au terme d'une longue et éprouvante concertation, chacun ayant une idée précise de ce qui devait « absolument » être servi pour Noël, et chacun ayant un ou plusieurs veto à poser sur tel ou tel aliment. Erik n'avait pas participé, par désintérêt comme par instinct de préservation.

La plupart des plats qui lui avaient été commandé étaient des premières pour lui, mais en voyant la table dressée et chargée des divers plats embaumants la salle à manger, il se dit qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Surtout en prenant en compte que Sean et Raven avaient tenu à participer malgré tout.

« Merci », dit Charles en arrivant dans son dos. Il posa une main sur son coude, un geste d'affection absent dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience – pas autant qu'Erik en tout cas, à qui le contact rendait la réflexion difficile. « Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser commander le repas à je-ne-sais-qui. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas. Cuisiner me tranquillise l'esprit.

\- Je sais, dit Charles avec un sourire. C'est très perceptible. »

Erik n'en était plus à s'offusquer des incursions de Charles dans son esprit. L'homme le faisait sans y penser, un réflexe aussi naturel pour lui que celui de sourire en se croisant dans les couloirs. Il se contentait dans ces moments là d'absorber leurs humeurs et leur état d'esprit. D'eux tous, Charles était celui dont la mutation affectait le plus la façon de vivre, et qui s'en trouverait sans doute le plus démuni si elle venait à lui être enlevé. C'était une partie intégrante de son propre esprit.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous installés à la table, à se partager la nourriture et la boisson, les discussions allant bon train d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Ils s'étaient mis sur leur 31, ou du moins, leur interprétation très personnelle de l'expression. Erik n'avait fait la concession qu'à une veste de costume, alors que Charles en portait un complet, cravate et veston inclus. Les garçons portaient une chemise à divers degré de boutonnage et de repassage, et tous à part Alex avait trouvé autre chose qu'un jean à se mettre. Raven s'était plaint, en voyant Moira et son propre costume à la veste cintrée, qu'elle serait la seule à être en robe – Sean s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner. Erik ne l'aurait pas cru capable de s'investir sans honte dans l'idée, mais il était parfaitement à l'aise dans une des robes de la jeune femme, assez pour faire dire que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois.

Erik était un peu dépassé par toute cette agitation, et seule un poids réconfortant de calme et de sérénité à la base de son crâne, qu'il associait à la présence de Charles, lui permirent de traverser l'expérience sans avoir à quitter brutalement la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans une pièce moins bruyante. L'alcool et la nourriture abondant aidaient aussi, autant à le détendre qu'à tranquilliser les jeunes mutants qui, de surexcités, passèrent à contentés et vaguement léthargiques.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sean bondisse de sa chaise sitôt englouti sa troisième part de buche au chocolat pour crier « c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! ».

Après un débat bref mais intense sur l'éthique morale d'ouvrir les cadeaux le soir du réveillon au lieu d'attendre le matin, il fut décidé que puisque minuit venait de sonner, ils étaient en règle avec l'autorité supérieure qui gouvernaient toutes ces pratiques. Erik n'accorda que peu d'attention au processus, se contentant d'enregistrer les diverses exclamations de joie et de remerciements qui suivaient le bruit de papier d'emballage sauvagement déchiré.

On lui colla un paquet rectangulaire mal emballé dans les mains tandis que Charles, assis près de lui sur le canapé, recevait son propre présent. Il y eut un « oh ! » de mauvais augure quand Charles, plus habile ou moins délicat, extirpa le sien de sa prison de papier avant Erik. Sitôt qu'il eut lui-même gagné cette dure bataille – qui avait jugé nécessaire de dépenser autant d'adhésif pour un si petit objet – il comprit pourquoi une dispute venait d'éclater entre certains membres de l'assemblée.

Il tenait dans ses mains une édition forte élégante du roman de T.H White, The Once and Future King, le titre gravé d'or dans l'épaisse couverture de cuir. Le cadeau n'était pas le problème en soi. Il faisait partie de ses favoris comme de ceux de Charles – une rare preuve de bon sens de sa part – et ils en avaient souvent discuté ensemble.

Là était, en fait, le problème. Car Charles tenait le même livre dans les mains. Une édition différente au moins, et tout aussi jolie, mais tout de même.

Erik ne pouvait que supposer qu'ils avaient eus exactement la même idée à suggérer aux responsables des cadeaux.

« Je ne l'ai su qu'après ! s'exclama Alex. C'était trop tard pour trouver autre chose !

\- Et donc tu l'as gardé pour toi ? De quoi on a l'air maintenant ! » rétorqua Raven, qui avait bu beaucoup de champagne et semblait très emballé par l'idée d'une baston de Noël pour finir la soirée.

« Allons, allons, du calme. Ce n'est pas grave. Pour ma part, cela me convient très bien », tempéra Charles avec un sourire désarmant, projetant sans doute par la même occasion un peu d'apaisement sur la pièce surchauffée.

« De même », ajouta Erik, se sentant obligé d'y mettre un peu du sien, même si une bagarre aurait été divertissante, de son point de vue. Quoiqu'en comptant les bouteilles vides alignées près de la porte, il apparaissait que ce n'était sans doute pas très raisonnable.

Il caressait machinalement la couverture de cuir, traçait du bout des doigts le relief des lettres dorées. L'idée que Charles ait soufflé ce titre en particulier aux plus jeunes, le fait qu'ils aient eu la même idée à s'offrir, quelque chose qu'ils partageaient dans l'océan de leurs différences, l'emplissait d'une chaleur compacte et entêtante qui n'avait rien à voir avec le feu qui se mourrait dans l'âtre. La situation désamorcée, chacun alla se caler dans un coin de la pièce pour profiter de son présent ou discuter à voix basse, et Charles reporta sur Erik le poids de son attention. Erik voulait dire quelque chose, exprimer ce que lui inspirait cette soirée en général et ces dernières minutes en particulier, le sentiment rarissime de paix et de contentement qu'il désespérait de pouvoir garder auprès de lui, à l'abri avec les quelques souvenirs heureux qui existaient encore dans quelques recoins de son esprit.

Charles leva une main et un sourcil, demande de permission silencieuse. Erik acquiesça, et la main vint reposer à la base de sa nuque. Erik reconnut la sensation désormais familière de son esprit s'ouvrant à celui de son ami, mais pour la première fois, Charles ne s'arrêta pas seulement à leur deux consciences. Il laissa celle des autres autour d'eux les toucher également, et Erik fut surpris de constater que tous partageaient cette sensation particulière de plénitude, d'être à cet instant précis exactement là où ils voulaient être, satisfaits de leur sort.

« J'essaie de les collectionner », dit Charles à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser le sort. Il s'était rapproché – leur cuisse et leur torse pressés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. « Ce genre de moment, où les gens ont conscience qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial, qui mérite d'être sauvegardé. Quand on peut se dire clairement, « cet instant, ce bonheur-là, il faudra s'en souvenir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? »

Le pouce sur sa nuque caressait doucement la base de ses cheveux. Erik se fondit un peu plus dans l'étreinte.

« Je les archive pour des temps plus durs. La preuve que de tels sentiments sont possibles, et l'espoir de pouvoir les retrouver. »

Erik appela à son esprit le souvenir de sa mère, guidant sa main pour allumer les bougies du menorah en lui racontant comment sa propre mère le lui avait appris dans son enfance, celui que Charles avait déterré des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas pleinement conscience, à l'époque, de vivre un instant particulier, d'intimité et de bonheur simple, mais quelque chose en lui devait le savoir, car la scène avait été précieusement conservé malgré tout, avait survécu les années de souffrance qui avaient suivi, et qui avaient empilé par-dessus des montagnes de souvenirs ne demandant qu'à disparaitre, en vain.

Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir ressentir cela à nouveau. Tout cela, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il n'en avait aucun droit, n'en avait pas non plus l'envie – il s'était résolu à sacrifier ce genre de vie, à la poursuite de ses propres objectifs.

Seulement, il ne pouvait rejeter le fait que cela était possible. À porter de main, s'il le voulait.

Cela dura une éternité, ou peut-être juste quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne déclare en baillant qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, déclenchant une réaction en chaine, chacun faisant l'effort de se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre pour ne pas s'endormir à même le sol du grand salon. Erik suivit Charles dans les étages, incapable, soudainement, de lâcher prise, de le laisser s'éloigner. Il le suivit jusqu'à la porte même de sa chambre.

« Bonne nui, Erik. »

La soirée finissait toujours de semblable façon. Charles le regardait et il demandait quelque chose, ce regard, posait la question ou peut-être donnait la réponse, attendant simplement qu'Erik fasse de même. La décision lui revenait.

Il résistait, parce qu'il savait que rien de tout cela ne pouvait durer. Il désespérait de leur épargner plus de peine et douleur, mais ce soir il désirait également faire en sorte que Charles se souvienne, autant que lui. Si Erik pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main cette conscience éphémère de son propre bonheur, Charles en faisait collection, et Erik était soudain révolté par l'idée que celui-ci ne soit qu'un parmi d'autre, sans rien pour se démarquer, alors qu'il hanterait sans doute son propre esprit pour des années.

Peut-être aussi qu'Erik était tout simplement fatigué de lutter.

Il céda. Il fit un pas, s'inclina vers l'avant. Charles n'eut pas l'air surpris, ce qui était agaçant, mais il vibrait presque d'anticipation malgré tout.

Erik embrassa Charles pour la première fois le soir du premier Noël de sa vie, sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, le soulagement d'une longue attente se disputant à la certitude que rien ne serait jamais aussi simple que ce baiser pouvait le laisser croire. Il serait peut-être suivi de nombreux autres, ou peut-être qu'il serait le premier et le dernier.

« Bonne nuit, Charles. »

 

 

(Debout sur les rails d'un hélicoptère suspendu au-dessus de la mer, peut-être fut-ce sa mère qui lui revint à l'esprit, et peut-être fut-ce cette série de première et dernière fois.)

 

 

 

 

**_Le dernier_ **

 

Charles avait menti, à propos de la maison.

C'était un cottage minuscule échoué sur les plages venteuses des côtes anglaises, qui ne voyait pas assez de soleil pour que la peinture bleue des volets et des portes aient pu en être altéré. Le village le plus proche était à quatre kilomètres de là, et comptait moins de cinq cents habitants. Il n'était pas clair où s'arrêtait le terrain et où commençait le déroulé infini des collines alentour – personne n'allait venir les disputer.

Charles y associait un souvenir très vif de son enfance. Il avait pris un jour à sa mère d'aller se « mettre au vert » dans un endroit loin de tout, et son père, comme souvent, l'avait suivi dans sa lubie, eux qui n'avaient pas vécu sans domestique depuis des décennies. Ils avaient loué le cottage pour deux semaines – au bout de deux jours, ses parents avaient pris la voiture pour se rendre dans la ville voisine et organiser leur retour. Charles était resté dans la petite maison.

Charles avait connu la paix pour la première fois depuis que, deux ans plus tôt, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par des cauchemars qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Il devait exister de nombreux endroits sur la planète suffisamment loin de tout pour lui donner le répit que sa télépathie, proche de la civilisation, ne lui permettait jamais. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec cette maison, cet endroit. Charles y avait souvent repensé, au fil des années, quand le bruit devenait insupportable et avant qu'il n'apprenne à le repousser, à baisser le volume et protéger son esprit.

Erik lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il avait racheté le petit cottage, et Charles lui avait menti. « Il y a quelques années », avait-il dit, « quand j'ai commencé à préparer Scott pour me succéder à la tête de l'institut. »

Mensonge éhonté. Il se demandait si Erik le savait.

En vérité, Charles avait acheté la maison le lendemain du premier réveillon de Noël célébrer par des mutants au manoir Xavier.

L'impératif lui était apparu comme une évidence, en se réveillant dans les bras nus d'Erik pour la première fois. C'était un espoir, un vœu qu'il formulait à son propre avenir. Qu'un jour, qu'un jour, ils puissent trouver la paix.

La maison était restée vide pendant plus de quarante ans.

« Je suis rentré. »

Charles se détourna de la baie vitrée, d'où il contemplait la mer s'agiter, battre la côte sans relâche. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose de plus de ses journées, ces derniers temps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il sans pouvoir retenir son amusement quand il aperçut Erik près de la porte d'entrée. Erik, et le sapin qu'il essayait de faire passer par ladite porte, avec fort peu de considération pour le pauvre conifère.

« Les gens du marché ne m'auraient pas laissé partir », expliqua-t-il d'un ton pincé. Ils n'avaient que peu de contact avec l'extérieur – enfin, Erik en avait peu, Charles n'en avait aucun. C'était déjà trop pour le vieil homme grincheux qu'était son ami, que l'âge n'avait pas rendu plus sociable.

« Tu leur as dit que tu ne fêtais pas Noël ? demanda Charles en se rapprochant.

\- Oui. Ils ont fait comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu. C'était plus simple d'accepter sans discuter. Et puis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis dit que toi, ça te plairait. »

Au manoir ils avaient l'habitude de fêter toutes sortes de célébrations, les pensionnaires ayant des origines et des confessions très diverses. Erik n'avait pas du fêter Noël depuis des années. Ou peut-être que si ? Charles ne savait presque rien de la vie qu'il avait mené.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé, dit-il, pensif. Que Noël approchait. »

Erik posa le sapin dans un recoin du salon. L'espace déjà exigu s'en trouvait encore réduit, même si l'arbre n'était pas bien grand.

« Nous sommes le sept décembre.

\- Ah. »

Charles n'osa pas demander l'année.

Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de traquer le passage du temps. Son esprit tantôt se dilatait jusqu'au limite de sa conscience, tantôt se repliait sur lui-même comme une prison de miroir d'où il ne pouvait s'échapper. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se dire qu'Erik et lui s'étaient retiré dans ce cottage loin de tout par choix, parce qu'ils avaient décidé que le combat pouvait se poursuivre sans eux, qu'ils avaient gagné leur paix.

L'anneau de métal encerclant le crâne d'Erik lui rappelait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Charles détestait ne pas sentir leurs esprits se toucher, ne pas pouvoir se réfugier dans les pensées de l'autre homme quand il désespérait d'échapper au sienne, mais ils avaient appris durement que cela n'était plus sans risque. Au moins avaient-ils mis au point un dispositif moins encombrant – et hideux – que le casque qu'Erik portait dans leur jeunesse. L'anneau avait aussi l'avantage d'être d'intensité réglable. Charles ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'esprit d'Erik, mais il n'en était pas non plus rejeté tout à fait. Parfois, quand les médicaments fonctionnaient et qu'il pensait avoir une certaine emprise sur sa télépathie déliquescente, Erik retirait l'anneau, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. C'était bien suffisant.

Au final, cette vie leur convenait, ne serait-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours cru qu'ils arriveraient jusque-là.

Ils s'étaient battus. Longtemps. Contre le reste du monde et contre eux-mêmes, à coup de poing et d'idée, ralliant et perdant d'autres mutants à leur cause, toujours à lutter, pour leur survie et pour leurs droits.

Et puis, ils s'étaient lassés.

Charles avait toujours su – espéré – qu'il finirait par se retirer, et ce bien avant que sa télépathie ne commence à devenir un danger plus qu'un don. Au fil des années, il avait oscillé entre la certitude qu'Erik finirait par le rejoindre, lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, ou mourrait avant d'atteindre une moitié de siècle.

Il ne savait pas quelle part de l'autre homme aspirait à la paix, et laquelle pensait avoir la responsabilité de protéger le monde des pouvoirs de Charles Xavier. Il ne voulait pas demander – il ne voulait pas savoir. Erik s'occupait de tout, dans leur vie au cottage. Il faisait les voyages en ville pour les approvisionner, il entretenait et nettoyait la maison, il cultivait leur jardin. Il s'occupait de Charles aussi, dont ni le corps ni l'esprit ne coopérait plus avec lui désormais. Erik ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

« Oh. Tu as décoré le sapin ? » demanda Charles, remarquant les boules dorées et les lumières clignotantes qui parsemaient les branches de l'arbre. Il faisait nuit, mais était-ce tôt le matin ou tard le soir ? Les jours étaient courts ces derniers temps.

« Oui. Comme cette fois-là, au manoir. Tu te souviens ? »

Il s'en souvenait. Il gardait précieusement ce coffre empli de souvenirs méritant d'être conservé, qui reposait au fin fond de son esprit, dans un endroit que l'âge n'avait pas encore érodé.

Où étaient-ils, ces gens ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Ça, il avait du mal à se le rappeler.

« Joyeux Noël, Charles.

\- C'est déjà aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. »

Le soleil se couchait sur la mer. Il neigeait.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai toujours le dernier. »

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Erik produisit un livre à la couverture usée dont certaines pages s'étaient détachées. Charles le reconnut immédiatement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai encore.

\- Quoi, tu pensais que je l'aurai jeté ?

\- Non… je ne sais pas. Mais tu n'as jamais été très attaché à tes possessions. »

Erik le regarda comme il regardait souvent – avec tendresse et exaspération, l'air de dire que vraiment, Charles pouvait être bien stupide, parfois.

« Non. Pas la plupart d'entre elle, en tout cas.

\- Moi, je l'ai perdu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Durant l'une des attaques sur le manoir. Je ne sais plus laquelle. Une partie de la bibliothèque détruite. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite.

\- Tu as bien du retrouvé un autre exemplaire.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil. »

Erik ne répondit rien, mais il devait bien comprendre. Erik n'avait pas de mal à le comprendre, jamais. Il n'en avait juste pas souvent eu l'envie.

« Tu veux bien lire pour moi ? »

Erik passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attira contre lui. Il ouvrit le livre d'une main experte.

« Première partie, l'épée dans la pierre. Les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, c'était… »

C'était la seule façon dont Charles pouvait encore retisser le fil de ses souvenirs. Ces mots, qu'il connaissait bien, se retrouvaient dans toutes les fois où il avait lu ce livre, et il pouvait revoir l'endroit, et les gens qui l'entouraient, les moments qui avaient précédés et suivis.

Il pouvait se souvenir de la première fois où Erik lui en avait fait la lecture, nus dans leur lit après l'amour. Les images allaient et venaient, mais les sensations étaient toujours vivides. Tous se superposaient sans qu'il ne puisse en fait sens, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Bercé par la voix d'Erik, et par le murmure de souvenirs passés s'entrechoquant dans son esprit, Charles s'endormit.

 

 

(Les années passant, Erik ne parviendrait jamais à convaincre les habitants du village de lui épargner le sapin, mais du reste, ils ne fêtèrent plus vraiment ni Noël, ni aucune autre célébration. Ils se contentèrent de passer les jours, un à un, tous semblables. En paix, ce qui, peut-être, était suffisant.)


End file.
